Christmas Morning at Sakurakoji Manor
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Second Christmas One-Shot. It's Christmas morning at the Sakurakoji Manor, Bloom and Momohime celebrates the holiday with the family, along with her fiancee, Kaname Kuran and a special guest.


I do not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino-sama owns it along with Viz Media! Bloom Sakurakoji, Little Momo-chan or Momohime Sakurakoji Kuran and her family is what I own for this second Christmas One-Shot.

* * *

Christmas Morning at Sakurakoji Manor

* * *

"Wake up, Bloomie-chan!"

Bloom heard the happy but cheerful voice of her adopted sister, Yui Sakurakoji who was in her bedroom as she shaking her body to wake her up. The flower princess slowly shifted to the left to see her little sister dressed in pale green long sleeve nightgown with black leggings underneath. Her long waist long blonde hair was tangled up from having a hard time sleeping because of the next day.

"Yuie-chan," Bloom said tiredly. "Let me have five more minutes."

"But Bloomie-chan, it's Christmas morning and someone is downstairs to see Momo-chan!"

"Who? Is it Yuki and Zero?"

"No, someone else," Yui said before running back towards the door. "And Sora-ōto-san wants you and Momo-chan to be downstairs soon."

Yui said before leaving out her older sister bedroom, before closing the door. Bloom rise her body up before rubbing her eyes to see more clearly. She look over to the right to see that the snow was still falling outside as the morning sun was rising over the woods. She slowly stood up from her bed and walked towards the crib to see her baby, Momohime still asleep with her white teddy bear that her father, Kaname got for her for Christmas last night, before she went to sleep.

The baby was dressed for sleep. She was dressed in a white long sleeve onesie that has my first Christmas on it with red writing. Her the bottom half of it was a red tutu skirt with red and white stripe leggings underneath.

She reaches into the crib and cradle her daughter, as she slowly opened her eyes and dropped her white teddy, so she can rubbed her big blue eyes.

"Aww, did I wake you up, Momo-chan?"

"Mmm," Momohime respond tiredly, as her mother places her down on the changing table and changes her dirty diaper into a fresh one.

Once the baby was in a clean diaper, Bloom was about to head out the door, until Momohime started to complained about something. The baby was looking at the floor as her hand were trying to reach for something over her mother's shoulder. The flower princess turn around to see that she remembers that Momohime dropped her teddy bear on the floor, when she started rubbing her eyes. She reluctantly pick it up and wave it around in Momohime's face, until the baby giggled happily and grabbed it.

As they climbed down the stairs, they looked to see Yui waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. "OK, what is it, Yuie-chan?"

"It's Christmas morning and Santa left us some many presents for me!"

Akihiko slowly climbed down the stairs as he was behind his sister, Bloom. He was still dressed in white t-shirt with long black pajamas bottoms and his silk grey robe was hanging from his shoulders. "What's the emergency, Yui?" Akihiko asked tiredly. "Did father cook the turkey and burned it to a crisp with Junichi and Akira?"

"No, come on," Yui said as she ran into the living room area. Bloom and Akihiko looked at each other before Momohime whined to be in her uncle's arms, which brought a smile to his face. He taken the baby in his arms as he and his sister followed Yui to the living room area of the mansion.

The whole living room area was half covered with wrapping paper and opened boxes that Yui managed to open by herself. There were so many toys in front of the tree, while there was few left for Kaname, Momohime, Akihiko, and Bloom. Tsubaki and Sora happened to be in the living room as well, as Lady Sakurakoji was hold onto a present that was just perfect for her daughter.

"Yui, you could have wait for us, since you were the first person to open all of these presents." Akihiko complained.

"But, Tsubaki-oka-san and Sora-ōto-san told me I can open them, since they were in here waiting for you three," Yui said innocently, before Tsubaki stood up from the couch and walked towards her daughter,

"Bloom, this is for you," Tsubaki handed the gift to her daughter.

"Me, your mother, brother, and little sister all pitch in to buy this special gift," Sora commented.

Bloom places the baby on the floor as she looked up to see her mother holding the gift in her hands. As Bloom slowly opened it, she realize what it was. It was an expensive camera with the zoom in lenses. Bloom was surprised about the gift she received for Christmas. She loved it. She was so used to using the printable camera and her family decided to buy her something really special, since she loves taking pictures.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Bloom said amazed as she slowly taken the camera from out of the box and turn it on.

"Here, let me take a picture of you, Akihiko, Yui, and Momo for your first picture save onto this camera," Tsubaki slowly taken the expensive camera from out of her daughter's hands and taking a picture of the four of them.

Lady Sakurakoji showed them the picture up on the small screen.

"Is anyone awake?" They can hear Kaname's voice walking towards the living room as everyone turned around to see who was under the doorway of the living room area.

"Santa Claus?" Yui said surprised.

"What the hell?!" Akihiko said surprised.

"Hey," Bloom and Tsubaki retorted.

"Language." Bloom said, as she looked down at her baby who was pretty occupied by the colorful wrapping paper in her mother's hand.

Bloom and Akihiko were wide-eyed at Kaname who happens to dress up as Santa Claus.

"Ho, Ho, ho, Merry Christmas, everyone,"

Bloom slowly places the baby back on the floor for her to crawl around.

Suddenly, Bloom and Akihiko started to laughed at Kaname dressed in a Santa Claus outfit. They were laughing uncontrollably, as they fallen to the floor when they heard the fake impression of Kaname's voice of being the jolly Santa Claus.

"What is Saint _Kuran_ doing here dressing up as Santa Claus?!" Akihiko asked while he was on the ground laughing uncontrollably, until his middle sister stood up and walked towards him, before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, _Santa Claus_ ," Bloom greeted her fiancee. "Don't I get my gift from you?"

"Yes, since you have been a good girl," Kaname remove his beard and places it under his chin, before wrapping his arms around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Stop being mean to Kaname-itoko-sama," Yui said kicking him, until he covered from his adopted sister's kicking,

Yui stopped and looked at Bloom kissing Kaname who happens to be Santa Claus.

"I saw Bloomie-chan kissing Santa Claus!" Yui sang happily, before Bloom remove herself from her fiancee.

Momohime was paying attention to her white teddy bear, before she reaches over the unwrapped presents that Yui have already open, as she grabbed the ripped wrapping paper and tries to place it on her teddy bear.

"Momo-chan, look who's here," Bloom said before the baby look up to see her mother next to her father who was dressed as Saint Nicholas. The pureblood baby looked confused at the new person in the room, as she stares at him, until her mother walked towards her and pick her up, leaving the wrapping paper and the teddy bear on the floor.

"It's Santa Claus,"

"Hi, my little- Momohime," Kaname greeted his daughter with a smile, as the baby was still looking confused before holding onto her mother tightly.

"Here, come sit on my lap, Momohime," Kaname said before sitting down on the couch. Bloom walked towards her fiancee as he had his hands out for him to take Momohime from her mother. When Bloom places Momohime in his arms, she immediately grabbed her expensive camera and taking the first picture of her fiancee dressed up as Santa Claus, while Momohime was in his arms.

"Have you been a good little girl, Momo?" Kaname asked.

Momohime was still looking at him confused until she stare at the white beard, before turning her little head around to see her mother and her family looking at them.

"Come on, Momo-chan, smile for me," Bloom cooed as she aimed the camera at the baby, before the baby looked back at the unknown person who was still holding her. She looked back at her mother, before she starts squirming in his arms with her hands reaching towards Bloom. Bloom slowly places the camera down on the coffee table, before looking at the baby who was whining.

"Momo-chan, he's not going to do anything to you,"

Momohime didn't like being in the person's arms she started to cry her big blue eyes out as she was yelling loudly for her mother take her away from this person.

Akihiko immediately grabbed and started taking another picture on his sister's expensive camera of Momohime crying in her father's arms. He chuckled at the picture up on the screen as it was saving. "Now that's a keeper,"

"Akihiko, please," Kaname complained. He was already annoyed by his eldest cousin.

"Akihiko, my son," Tsubaki called his name. "You are not helping. Let Bloom and Kaname handle this,"

Momohime face was turning red as tears were still falling down her small cheeks. She didn't want to be in the this person's arms for this long. She thought that her mother wasn't listening to her when she was crying, so she tries to reach out to her and hoping that she will understand what does she want.

Bloom was trying her best to cheer her up, by making silly faces and holding up her teddy bear making it dance in front of her. Kaname was trying as well. He was bouncing the crying baby on his lap, as the baby's hands were still reaching out her mother, and her small head was turning to his face and back to her mother's.

The flower princess wasn't going to give up and pick up her daughter, letting her fiancee down since this was their first Christmas together in over fifteen long years and this was Momohime's first Christmas also.

So, Bloom did the next best thing. She walked behind Kaname as he was looking over his shoulder, still holding Momohime, until she untie the beard that was around his face and let it slide down to his lap.

"Momo-chan, look who it is," Bloom said before the baby followed her mother's voice to see her standing behind her father as he was looking down at her.

"It's your Daddy,"

Momohime stop the sniffling and the crying, as she wiped her tears off her eyes. Her face stopped turning red as she studied the person that was really holding her. She slowly climbed up his chest as until her small hands cupped Kaname's cheeks, before she place a kiss on his nose.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Bloom said from behind, as Tsubaki taken another picture of them.

The baby started giggling happily in front her father.

"Da...da," Momohime said softly, so Kaname can only hear her.

He was wide-eyed at the baby, "What did you say, Momohime?"

She fallen off her feet as she landed back onto his lap. "Da…" Momohime said once more.

"Bloom," He turned his head to face his fiancee from behind. "She said her first word."

"Which was?"

"She called me Dada,"

Akihiko laughed at Kaname. "That baby is four months old, Kaname. When Bloom was nine months that's when she said her first word."

"Did you really believe that she said her first word at four and half months?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, I believe that my little princess said her first word," Kaname replied.

Bloom sighed. "Kaname, Momo-chan was just using baby talk." Bloom explained. "She usually says Da, Mah, Ah, or Bah all the time when she started babbling at two months."

"But, Bloom,"

"Kaname, she will say her first words when she's ready," Bloom said. "I promise,"

"Now, can one of you help me clean up this room," Tsubaki suggested as she was picking up the wrapping paper, while Yui was playing with her kitchen set just for her fun size. "Sora nearly bought the whole toy department for Yui,"

Kaname suggested that he should keep an eye on Momohime as she was playing with the fake Santa Claus beard. Momohime slowly places the beard over her small head as it fallen off her and onto the floor. She giggled happily as she looked at her father's smile. Kaname hugged Momohime close to him, as he whispered three little words that she will always remember.

Momohime rested her head against the red coat and places her small hand on it as well, before saying something that Kaname will remember and believe it was true.

"Da...da" Momohime cooed softly.

This was the best Christmas morning that he ever had in over fifteen long years.

* * *

Second Christmas One-Shot complete! This was on my mind this morning, so I hope that it's good for everyone.


End file.
